Bright Light in a Dark Hall
by violetstar198
Summary: THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! if anyone is interested please read what i wrote for chapter 4.  the summary will also be at the end of what i wrote rote in ch.4
1. Ch1 Home Sweet Home

Title: Bright Light in a Dark Hall

Author: Violetstar198

A/N- So this is my first actual story. I hope that people don't find it too boring, I rushed the first chapter and I think the second chapter is a bit better. Uhm……review plz!!! I need the criticism, and it would make me feel better knowing that people read my stories. Haha I'll stop talking now!!! ~enjoy!~

DISCLAIMER: so obviously I don't own KH(which includes character's and such) ={

Summary: After Riku gets into a big fight, his mom sends him to live with his dad in Destiny Islands. where he is repeatedly abused. but when Riku is with Sora none of that even matters anymore. Is Sora his light? The light that will lead him out of the Darkness once and for all?

Feedback: please!! Desperate to know how my story is!

Date started- March 11, 2010

Date posted-March 11, 2010

Prologue__

I got in a fight, which ended with the cops, and the other guy being sent to the hospital. I got away with some major bruising, and a sore arm. But I was arrested; the sad thing was that they didn't care who started it. The other guy (geez man I didn't even know his name!!) started pushing me around, antagonizing me, he called my sister a whore who deserved what she got, and that's when I snapped. I beat on that guy like my life depended on it; his sneer was completely gone when I was done with him. He was unconscious by the time the medics came. Since technically I was the first to hit him (and the other guy was in the hospital) I was the one who took the heat. My mom had had enough. That's what she told me when she picked me up. I was just as bad as my sister, and she didn't want to deal with me anymore.

"Riku," she had said "I just don't want you to go down the wrong path." Yeah, like I'm going to go downhill from one fight. "I'm doing this for your own good." She said, finalizing the subject.

So she got on the phone and talked to my dad, if you can call a shouting match talking. Apparently he didn't want me either, but in the end she won. I had packed my few possessions in one green army duffel bag, and I was to go live with my dad.

That's how I found myself on a plane to Destiny Islands.

Ch.001__ Home Sweet Home

When the plane landed in Destiny Islands Airport, I saw no sign of my father. As it turns out I had to wait for two hours before the scum bag showed up. When he saw me he yelled at me to hurry up and we were out of there in a record breaking ten seconds. We drove in a tension filled silence; he shot me glares occasionally which made me think that, if he could, he would have left me at that airport. I stared out the window, hoping to distract myself with the sights, but it was too dark to see much of anything.

When we made it to his house, I was completely surprised. I had pegged my dad to be the type that lived in a small one bedroom apartment, and figured it would be filthy because the man hated to clean; that much I remembered. Surprisingly, what I saw was a two story beige house, with a clean healthy looking lawn, and a bike in the driveway; you know, basically like those houses in the commercials. When he parked the car in the garage I moved my hand to the handle when the locks clicked shut. I froze, it was like in those suspense movies, when the people would scream 'why did you get in his car?!' Slowly I turned towards him and he was glaring at me.

"If you are going to live in my house you will obey my rules, understand?" he waited for me to give him a curt nod before continuing. "First off, you will not speak to anyone in my house unless spoken to. You will have a chore list you must complete everyday; not completing this list will result in no bus fare or lunch munny. You will come straight home from school, and I will not tolerate fights, drugs, alcohol-"

"I don't do that stuff." I muttered, interrupting him

"What?!" he practically yelled, mad at being interrupted.

"I said that I don't do that stuff, like drugs or drinking." He got red in the face, and I barley had enough time to register the look on his face before he hit me. I was slapped hard, hard enough to send me back into the car door.

"And I absolutely do not tolerate back-talking, now hurry up and get in the house." He said, as he unlocked the door and went into the house. I grabbed my bag and followed after him, closing the door as I stepped inside the fresh smelling house. The door led into the kitchen, from where you can see the dining room. I was surprised when I saw two kids and a pretty young woman sitting at the table, with half eaten plates in front of them. There was a boy and a girl, the boy I figured to be eleven or ten; and the girl looked like she was five, complete with brown pigtails. The boy had thick black hair, and bright green eyes. They all stared as I walked over to them, and my dad.

"Honey is this-" the brown haired lady started

"My sister's boy, yes." His sister's boy? I turned towards him, confusion etched on my face, but he had his back turned on me.

"What happened to his face? He has a big mark on his cheek." The lady asked with a concerned tone

"That is left over from the fight he was in." he said, I just stared at the floor

"Daddy, daddy, what's his name?" the little girl asked, rushing over to my dad

"His name is Riku." He said kindly, as he picked her up. This time he turned towards me, and looked at me without a glare.

"Your room is upstairs; the last down the hall, right across from it is the bathroom. In a few minutes I will and check up on you, to see if you have settled in." his complete change of attitude confused me, but I nodded and flashed a small smile to the lady. I passed the living room, which had nice brown furniture, and a plasma screen, I went up the stairs and down a hall. At the last door I stopped, pausing slightly, before twisting the brass knob and entering. I was greeted by a plain room; white walls, twin bed, a dresser, desk, and closet. The sheets were blue and looked fairly new, lucky for me I had an alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Home sweet home." I muttered sarcastically as I began to unpack  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ch2 First Day

Title: Bright Light in a Dark World

Author: violetstar198

Summary: After Riku gets into a big fight, his mom sends him to live with his dad in Destiny Islands. where he is repeatedly abused. but when Riku is with Sora none of that even matters anymore. Is Sora his light? The light that will lead him out of the Darkness once and for all?

A/N- oh and I actually started my first chapter yester day!! I accidentally put today's date instead!!

Chapter two!!! I hope that people will like it!!! I'm still trying to find when I should end a chapter so sorry for any inconvenience at the end of chapters!!! ~enjoy!~

Feedback: like I said I'd love it!!!!

Date started: March 10, 2010

Date posted: March 11, 2010

Ch.002__ First Day

It was 6:15 in the morning and I was scrubbing the downstairs windows clean. My dad had waken me up at five and told me that school started at 7:30, told me I had to take the bus, and gave me two lists of chores, and five dollars.

The sun was already peeking through the morning clouds, and I caught sight of my reflection, my silver hair shining in the newly shown light. I yawned as I grabbed a broom and swept the kitchen. When I was finally done with my morning chores it was 7:15. Damn, I'm gonna be late for school. I ran up the stairs and quickly slipped on a shirt and jeans, I ran out of the house stuffing my feet in my shoes, and barely caught the bus. I paid a dollar for a week's worth of bus tokens, and sat at the closest bench. It took ten minutes to get to the school, and an additional five just to find my way to the office in the large school. I took a deep breath and stepped into the bright flower scented office.

0. O.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Sora did you hear? There's a hot, and I mean H-O-T hot, new student!!! OhMyGod, I was only able to catch a small glimpse, but-" I blocked out the rest of Kairi's rant. If I let her, she would go on and on for HOURS. I had a good ten years of practice to master this full art. I could now not only block out her rants, but also look like I was somewhat interested and actually listening, rather than that blank stare I had had for a few years. She had not been convinced, and I still had the bruises to prove it, but this matter was even more delicate. When Kairi finds a new boy obsession, she will go on for days, gushing about every single detail. After every boy gush I knew basically everything about them, and several things I could have gone my life without ever knowing. And just because I was gay did not mean I wanted to gush over every single guy in the school, which is the truth, because Kairi had not had a new obsession for months.

Hearing that Kairi had stopped talking to me and moved on to her sister Namine, who unfortunately sat next to her, I pulled out a book and leafed through it until I found my part. I vaguely heard the door click shut, I was so absorbed in my book that if it weren't for Kairi's elbow connecting with my side, I would not have noticed that the new kid came in until half way through the period.

Rubbing my slightly sore side, I put the book down and looked to the front of the class, and I sucked in a breath. Kairi had not been exaggerating; there stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had that rarely seen silver hair, which seemed to shine in the light and his blue green eyes, they were somewhat cold, but so amazing that once you took one look, you were hooked. He was a head taller than me, and had amazing muscles; that were outlined beautifully by his black shirt. I wasn't the only one gawking, but I was a little less noticeable, everyone else had their mouths wide open and eyes wide. If I wasn't so mesmerized I would have laughed, and made some crack about flies.

He shifted and rubbed a hand nervously behind his neck, the clearing of a throat shocked us all out of our trances and we looked to our teacher. She looked somewhat sheepish at having everyone turn so suddenly towards her, but she gathered herself and spoke

"Everyone this is our new student, Riku Masaki……Riku would you like to say anything to the class?" He stared at us for a few minutes before opening his curved lips.

"Hey." He said and turned to the teacher expectantly. She seemed somewhat flustered again, but looked down at the seating chart in her hands.

"You can go sit in front of Leon. Leon, can you please raise your hand?" My brother had been talking to Cloud, and the both of them had been trying unsuccessfully to ignore Yuffie, who was babbling about something or other. The teacher sighed and pointed him out, and Riku made his way over to the chair in front of Leon. They both looked up, looked Riku up and down, smiled and said something to him before going back to talking

"Hey Riku!" I turned around to see Leon, Cloud, those two girls Selphie and Yuffie who were talking pretty loudly again, and a guy who's name I think is Tidus. "Why don't you come eat lunch with us?"

"Sorry, I'm already going to eat lunch with someone." Leon's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Who?" slightly panicked I grabbed the arm of a pretty brunette who just happened to be passing by

"With him, right Sora?" I looked down at the slightly flustered brunette, he looked too confused to speak, and I was beginning to worry, when the red headed girl walking with him spoke up.

"Yeah, hey Riku, we were looking all over for you!" she answered enthusiastically, smiling slightly I turned back to Leon.

"Sorry man, maybe next time?" I didn't feel like eating with people that were more than likely going to be really chatty, and by the scary looks the girls were shooting at Cloud and Leon, extremely noisy.

"Yeah; sure, and Sora I'm going to be late coming home, tell Dad so he doesn't hunt me down." Leon seemed kind of happy that I had said I was eating with Sora, and I was still slightly shocked to find out that Leon was Sora's older brother.

"Yeah, sure, um we better go in and eat now, see you later Leon." Sora said with a heart stopping smile, and grabbed both me and the red head, I had a suspicion that her name was Kairi but I didn't want to sound stupid and get it wrong. He dragged us into the lunch line, grabbed a tray and handed it to the girl, I declined mine.

"So why did you lie about eating with us? Leon and everyone are nice, not stuck up like a lot of popular guys are." Sora asked after a bit, looking up at me with startling bright blue eyes

"I really didn't feel like eating with people who were going to end up being loud, which after having several classes with Yuffie, and Selphie, I now fear my life going to eat with them." They both laughed, and handed the lunch lady three dollars for the food, well it looks like I'm not going to be eating lunch here anytime soon.

"What's the cheapest item in the vending machine?" I asked as we passed several big vending machines.

"Um that would be a bag of chips, they are 50 cents a bag, but why-" I shuffled in my pocket for a dollar, and slipped it in, choosing a bag of Doritos. I practically ripped the bag open, in my frenzy for some food. I hadn't eaten since the plane ride I was starving. I noticed after a few seconds that they were staring at me. I swallowed and cleared my throat

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since the plane ride over here, so I'm severely starving." I popped another chip into my mouth and they shrugged, going to sit at a table with another Red head, whose hair defied all the laws of gravity, and another blonde who was trying to ignore the red heads babbling, and a girl who I think is Kairi's sister.

"Hey guys! Riku this is Namine, Kairi's twin sister, the guy who looks like he's going to go on a mad killing spree is Roxas, and next to him is Axel." Sora said, chuckling slightly as he pointed to each of them.

"Hey." I said as I sat down in between Sora and Kairi, everyone at the table looked at me like I was an alien from mars. So I shifted my attention to Sora, who was pulling out a book I immediately recognized.

"Hey, you like the Harry Potter series too? I just finished reading the last book not too long ago; it took me forever to get it." Sora looked slightly startled at my outburst, but answered enthusiastically

"Yeah, this is my like third time finishing the series." So Sora and I spent the rest of the lunch period going over the books, and how the movies cut out so many important parts. I had a feeling Kairi was exasperated that I liked the series too but I mean who doesn't? We didn't even notice the bell had rung, signaling that lunch was over, we had to be dragged by Kairi to our next class, which we saw I had with the both of them.

****After school*****

It turns out that was the last period I had with them. I went to language arts and P.E, and was glad when the bell rang and we went to go change. I was walking out of the school, fishing for my iPod in my backpack when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I practically jumped out of my skin, but when I saw it was Sora I relaxed.

"Sorry, hey do you want to walk home with us?"

"Yeah that'd be cool, but I go home on the bus." I said, slightly disappointed

"Oh that's good!" I shot him a confused look as I found my iPod and flipped through it for a song

"I- I mean because we do too…..s-so…."

"Ha-ha anyways, I think that is Sora's way of saying 'nice, now let's go catch the bus before it leaves our sorry butts behind'." Kairi said as she ran ahead of us to the bus; that looked ready to pull away. We both ran to catch up with the surprisingly fast girl. We paid the fare and sat down. After some attempts at small talk I slipped in an earpiece and lost myself in the song.

"You like Metallica too?" wow, here we go again. So it turns out that not only did Sora like the Harry Potter series but we had the same taste in music, we spent the rest of the ride talking about favorite songs, bands, books, and we were right in the middle of arguing about which one had the best songs on our iPods when Kairi, exasperated again at our similarities, practically pushed us out of the bus. We walked for a few minutes before I noticed my house. Sad that I had to leave I lingered outside a bit, still talking with Sora, this time though Kairi joined in. She and Sora had tagged teamed me in an argument about Twilight, when I heard a voice I wish I hadn't heard

"Riku, who are your friends?" I jumped, and saw my dad standing next to us.

"No one." I said quickly. They looked at me confusion etched on their faces

"Um, bye guys, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Riku." They waved, and we watched them walk away.

"Get in the house, you have chores to be done." I sighed and followed my dad inside.


	3. Ch3 Break

_OMGS! I am _**SO**_ sorry! I haven't updated in over two months! I just didn't have the inspiration for it and when I tried to write it wouldn't come out just right. But all of a sudden it hit me and I wrote this. Granted it probably sucks, but it's still a chapter! I plan on updating soon!_

* * *

Now I remember why I hated my father. He has one hell of a temper, and his fists feel like boulders. I groaned silently as I patched up the last of my cuts and made my way back into my room. Lying down, I reached for my iPod and let myself drift along with the music. Letting it take me to a hopefully better place than right now, my bruised and cut body relaxing slightly as I fell asleep.

-Earlier that day-

After I followed my dad inside the house I immediately began my chores. Vacuuming and dusting so fast I think I broke several world records. Surprisingly the huge list only took a little more than an hour to complete, and my dad had left to a bar or something awhile ago. And while I was settling into the couch to start my homework, the door bell rang. It turns out that lady with the brown hair is Tera, my dad's _other_ wife.

Well, ex-wife. After having two kids and moving here she saw my dad for almost what he is; but it was enough for her. She got the divorce, but she didn't win custody over their kids. She has visiting rights though. Basically she sees them every other weekend; I asked why she called him 'Honey' still, if they are divorced, and she says it's just out of habit.

She wasn't surprised to find out I knew nothing about them. So, while she made tea and I made sandwiches, she told me about her kids. The boy's name is Haru, and the little girl's name is Hana. It turns out I was right, Haru is ten, and Hana is four. Haru is a quiet kid, who reads a lot and spends most of his time outside. He gets amazing grades and plays baseball, which would explain why he wasn't at home when I got here. Hana is pretty much the opposite of her brother; she is a very talkative, very loud, and very enthusiastic kid. She collects unicorns (I so saw that one coming) and is part of the after school program/ daycare center, and then spends most of the day at a friend's house.

She got all excited and sparkly eyed when she talked about her kids. This is how parents _should_ be, I thought; happy and excited about their children. She startled babbling about other things, odds and ends of things that happened throughout the week, and I knew at once that I liked to hear her talk. It was nice, comforting even, and I just sat there, putting in a word every once and a while. I learned she had two cats, Loli (Hana named that one, she said) and Patches, she lived a little ways into town, and she worked in one of the few business corps in Destiny Islands. She was about to go into detail about her job when the door burst open and my dad stumbled in. When he saw us sitting at the table I could have sworn I saw a vein twitch in his forehead.

"Tera, _what_ are you doing in my house?" unfazed she opened her mouth to retort, and I saw the wide variety of danger that would have caused, and jumped in before she got us both beaten.

"Tera, was just bringing over lunch, we talked for a bit about the new business deal she's making. Uhm, Tera it was nice meeting you, but it's late and I have school tomorrow." Officially, I told myself. That's the only way to handle these things smoothly. She shot me a look, and looked bout ready to say something, but she just shook her head and left. And the second the door closed, I found myself on the floor, my side being kicked to a painfully numb state. He was yelling things I couldn't hear, the kick that landed in my chest knocking the air out of me, and making my ears ring. I got up trying to stagger my way out, when he grabbed me and threw me into a table, knocking over a vase and shattering it. He kicked me where the damn sun don't freaking shine, and with a pained gasp I fell. Hard.

I could barely feel anything as the glass shards bit into my skin, spilling blood all over the floor.

"Clean up that damn mess you made and go up to your room. You make me sick." And with that said he stalked out and into the garage. Shaking and feeling those cuts and bruises now, I slowly got up and started to clean the floor. I could barely breathe, and when I was done I threw everything away and walked slowly up to my room; where I started to treat my wounds. I took off my shirt to reveal black and blue bruising all along my side, which probably meant I had a few broken ribs. I took out a first aid kit that I had left in the duffel, set it on the dresser, and went to work on getting the shards out of my body. It took me awhile before I could even begin to bandage myself, but when that ordeal was over I sighed and winced at the pain. I cursed silently as I cleaned up. He wasn't going to get to me; I promised myself on the plane ride over here. I was _not_ going to let him win. At any cost.

_

* * *

__Ugh! This is probably like the worst chapter in the history of chapters! T-T but I really wanted to update, and this kinda looks as best as it's gonna get *sigh* R&R? cheer up a sad author? Cause remember!:_

Reviews= Cookies & HUGS! (and one happy author!)


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

i have some very sad news. i wont be able to continue writing this story. i am **_SO_** sorry! but i cant seem to write it at all, no matter how hard i try, i seem to have lost any and all inspiration for it TT~TT

which is why i am putting my story up for adoption. **if anyone is interested in adopting my story please send me a private message. **i have a few terms for anyone who wants to adopt my story though.

a- **(not a term just something you should know)**When you adopt this story you adopt it. it will be all yours and i will not interfere with it in anyway you do not want. i will (if anyone wants/needs) help you (i.e give you tips or if you just want to consult me during your time writing the story) it sounds weird but as much as i cant write it i can still help you (if that makes any sense). so that means that you guys can go all free and such (like changing the rating, cause i wouldnt mind the smex either =w= )

1. i would like (if no one minds) to be acknowledged in something small like an authors note that the story was previously mine.

2. please dont change the chapters that i wrote. if you adopt please leave my writing be (if you see errors then please by all means fix them but do not change what i have written)

actually that's about it, i really cant think of anything else to put here other than i would like to be acknowledged and the whole dont change anyhting. oh! and please, no threesomes. they kinda make me turn green and such. and i _know_ that i said this fic will be yours but think of it as a request from the previous author? if anyone thinks i should add something to this list, please be my guest and tell me. i havent ever put a fic up for adoption so i don't really know what i should put.

please dont leave my fic all sad and alone *story gives you all puppy dog eyes* how can you resist this? how?

As an ending note i just want to apologize to everyone who is following this story, i really do want to finish this for all of you, but i cant seem to write the next chapter let alone finish the fic. i hope that whomever adopts my sad fic will make it up to all of you =3

- hugz and cookies! xxx

heres the summary: _After Riku gets into a big fight, his mom sends him to live with his dad in Destiny Islands, where he is repeatedly abused. But when Riku is with Sora none of that even matters anymore. Is Sora his light? The light that will lead him out of the Darkness?_


End file.
